Upratovanie v Sune
by MiddayFiddler
Summary: Veľké upratovanie v Piesočnej je každý rok zábava...alebo ani nie. Čo však robia tie prázdne krabice v kazekageho pracovni?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Fanfiction napísaná ako narodeninový darček pre sestru. Zdrojom reálií bola narutowiki a asi šesť náhodne zhliadnutých častí Naruta, takže vecné chyby sú najskôr v každom odseku. A najskôr je to celkom dosť OOC._

_Naruta nevlastním. Keby áno, skončil by ako trojstranová poviedka bez deja, z väčšej časti pozostávajúca z opisu hmly padajúcej na Konohu._

,,Prečo je tu krucinál všade piesok?"

Veľký kazekage stál uprostred izby, bezradne zalamoval rukami a ziapal tak, že to bolo snáď počuť až na kontinent Temujinov. Veľké upratovanie v Sune bolo vždy náročné.

Temari sa opierala o dvere a pobavene sledovala brata, ako sa snaží pomocou jutsu očistiť zásuvky pracovného stola od prachu a zároveň z nich nevysypať všetky dokumenty. Jediný badateľnejší výsledok, aký dosiahol po štyroch hodinách snaženia sa bol, že celý stôl bol zasypaný pod úhľadnou kôpkou piesku, ktorá sa nádherne trblietala na poludňajšom slnku.

,,Kde sa sakra fláka ten idiot?"

Temari nepochybovala o tom, že pod idiotom myslí Kankura. Ten v okamihu, keď mu bolo jemne naznačené, že jeho bábky sú na upratovanie ako stvorené, nečakal a vzal nohy na plecia.

,,Myslím, že je na nejakej misii v Iwe, Gaara."

Nepovažovala za potrebné ozrejmiť, že misia pravdepodobne zahŕňa bližšie zoznamovanie sa s miestnou pálenkou a dievčinami. Už aj tak by Gaarov pohľad bol schopný na smrť vydesiť aj Madaru Uchihu. Uvažovanie nad ďalším vojenským využitím bratovej novoobjavenej schopnosti však musela odložiť na neurčito, keď jej okolo hlavy preletel hrubý krikľavožltý fascikel nasledovaný zúboženým kvetom v črepníku a ďalšou sériou pôsobivých nadávok. Temari veľmi rýchlo vyhodnotila vysokú pravdepodobnosť ublíženia na zdraví a pokúsila sa o nenápadný odchod. Len čo však po menších ťažkostiach spôsobených ďalším Gaarovým záchvatom („Do Deidarovej papuče, načo je mi toľko papierov! Som kage, nie Sunské tlačiarne!") konečne otvorila dvere, zistila, že tento plán má jeden pomerne závažný nedostatok. Prejavoval sa v podobe veľkých kartónových krabíc nastavaných v úhľadných stĺpikoch, ktoré dokonale zatarasovali akýkoľvek východ.

„...hej, je tam niekto?" ozval sa známy hlas spoza škatuľovej hory. ,,Je mi to v podstate úplne jedno, ale máte tu strašne veľa krabíc a nedá sa dostať ku kazekagemu. Aké otravné."

A dofrasa. Temari mala chuť obúchať si hlavu o zárubňu. Pri všetkej tej zábave úplne zabudla na delegáciu z Konohy kvôli chuuninským skúškam.

,,Veľmi vtipné, Shikamaru," snažila sa o svoj tradičný ironický tón a dúfala, že cez tie krabice nepočuť, ako predmetný kazekage posiela koberec (teda to, čo po ňom zostalo) do horúcich pekiel základne Akatsuki. ,,Bez teba by sme si to nevšimli."

,,Héééj, kde je Gaara, dattebayo? GAAAAARAAAA!"

Temari prešiel mráz po chrbte. To spojenectvo s Konohou možno nebol tak dobrý nápad. Aký úžitok môže byť z dediny, ktorá ako reprezentatívnu delegáciu posiela _Naruta_?

,,Temari?" ozvali sa kroky a tretí, zadychčaný hlas. ,,Temari, tu je Sakura. Prečo z okna pracovne kazekageho niekto vyhadzuje všetky hlásenia o misiách a administratívne protokoly vedenia dediny? Pár som ich pozbierala, ale väčšina bola dotrhaná a celá od piesku...vykradol niekto pracovňu?"

Temari si povzdychla. _Kazekageho vykradli _znie určite lepšie ako _kazekage upratuje a chytá pri tom záchvaty hystérie_, lenže mala neblahé tušenie, že vďaka jeho momentálne značne hlasnému prejavu svojich pocitov voči stolíku s lampou by jej uverili nanajvýš tvrdenie _kazekage sa zbláznil s prepracovania._

Dúfala, že im nenapadne spýtať sa na tie krabice. Pretože na to nemala vysvetlenie už vôbec žiadne.

,,Sakura-chan, poďme na ramen, dattebayo!" počula spoza nich istého žltovlasého idiota. Osobne by to považovala za výborný nápad, lebo kým by Naruto dojedol tradičnú dvanástu misku, tak by sa Gaara buď stihol upokojiť alebo by ho od toľkých nervov porazilo a Temari by sa vyhla trápnemu vysvetľovaniu. Malo to jeden nenápadný problém – v Sune nebol obchod s ramenom. Ani jeden jediný.

,,ČOOO?" vykríkol Naruto po tom, čo mu tento fakt niekto opatrne naznačil. Pravdepodobne Sakura, lebo aj cez kopu kartónu bolo počuť Shikamarovo chrápanie. Temari mu nikdy nezávidela viac jeho schopnosť zaspať v akejkoľvek situácii.

Milimeter od jej ucha preletela rodinná fotka v rámiku a vytvorila na jednej zo škatúľ pôsobivú dieru. Temari do nej nazrela – krabica bola prázdna. Na čo by nám niekto posielal prázdne krabice?

,,Čo tu robia tie krabice?" spýtal sa Gaara trochu pokojnejšie. Pravdepodobne za to mohla skutočnosť, že stál v úplne prázdnej miestnosti, čo sa momentálne rovnalo jeho predstave dokonalého poriadku.

Temari len pokrčila plecami.

,,Temari?" ozvala sa opäť Sakura. Sotva ju bolo počuť popri Shikamarovom usilovnom chrápaní a Narutovom hromžení na infraštruktúru Piesočnej dediny, ktorá nezabezpečuje ani také základné služby ako dostupnosť k ramenu.

,,Temari, prečo majú tie škatule na sebe znak Konohy?"

Akékoľvek zvyšky Temariných sympatií voči Listovej dedine práve klesli na bod mrazu. Jedným očkom skontrolovala brata, ktorý sa opäť vrátil k svojmu bežnému kamennému výrazu a práve nezaujato skúmal pavučinu na strope.

,,Ako to myslíš?" spýtala sa prihlúplo. Bolo divné už len to, že im niekto posiela kopu kartónu, ale prečo by im to posielali z Konohy?

,,Au," ozval sa rozospatý Shikamaru. ,,Jedna na mňa spadla," informoval znudene, akoby komentoval počasie. ,,Aká otrava...prečo ich rovno nezničíte?"

Temari vrhla na krabice naštvaný pohľad a dúfala, že sa nejak dostane až k Narovi. Opäť mal, samozrejme, pravdu.

,,A ako to chceš, prosím ťa, urobiť?" spýtala sa. ,,Je ich príliš veľa na to, aby sme ich rozsekali kunai. Ak však ovládaš nejaké špeciálne jutsu na odstraňovanie papierových barikád, sem s ním."

,,Čo tak Narutov rasengan?" navrhla konštruktívne Sakura. Bolo počuť Shikamarov povzdych a Sakurine sklamané Aha.

,,Tak nič, Naruto očividne odišiel hľadať najbližšiu dedinu s ramen shopom. Ak sa do týždňa nevráti, niekoho za ním pošleme," oznámila ružovovlasá kunoichi. Očividne bola na podobné situácie zvyknutá. Temari sa vždy čudovala, ako obyvateľom Konohy mohlo vôbec napadnúť, že by ten idiot niekedy mohol byť hokagem.

,,Hej, Tem, nemáš tam svoj vejár?" Shikamaru sa už úplne vzdal vidiny spánku. ,,Gaara by nemohol nejak pomôcť?"

Temari si v duchu zanadávala. Tiež si mohla vybrať zbraň, ktorá neváži pol metráka, potom by možno neležala v izbe na druhej strane Piesočnej dediny, keď ju je treba. A pokiaľ šlo o Gaaru, stačil jediný pohľad, aby prišla na to, že kazekage sa rozhodol postupne cez okno nosiť všetky vyhodené veci späť do pracovne, len aby mohol s upratovaním začať odznova. Ešteže upratovanie je len raz do roka.

,,Sakura, čo tak tvoja...hm...nadľudská sila?" Shikamaru sa zjavne snažil byť čo najtaktnejší.

,,Nie je tu Naruto," odvetila Sakura polopate. Shikamaru vydal súhlasné zamumlanie a keďže mu došli nápady, tak rezignoval a ustlal si na kope kartónu.

,,Ste tu len vy traja?" spýtala sa zúfalo Temari uskakujúc pred vlnami piesku z bratovej produkcie. Gaara sa opäť dostal do ráže.

,,Pôvodne s nami bol aj Kakashi-sensei," priznala Sakura, ktorá sa márne snažila zobudiť najinteligentnejšieho shinobiho v okolí, ktorý práve zo spánku mumlal niečo o ananáse. ,,Ale v dedine uvidel vo výklade najnovšiu knihu zo série Icha Icha Paradise a..." zvyšok vety zanikol v ďalšom prúde Gaarovej výmeny názorov s nábytkom. Celkovej nálade v miestnosti a priľahlej chodbe to rozhodne nepomohlo.

,,Choďte...zavolať...Kakashiho..." precedila Temari snažiac sa odvrátiť hroziaci útok rozzúrene vyzerajúcej skrine.

Toto bude ešte dlhý deň.

xxx

,,Volal ma niekto?" Kakashi zdvihol hlavu a zakymácal sa na stĺpe. Nebolo to práve napohodlnejšie miesto na sedenie, ale v Sune veľmi nebolo na výber. Keď v okolí nepobadal nič podozrivé (akýsi pohyb pri kancelárii kazekageho nepovažoval za nič nezvyčajné, Temari asi zas dakomu čistí žalúdok), vrátil sa späť k napínavému príbehu z produkcie Ero-sennina.

xxx

Keď sa Tsunade ráno zobudila, strašne ju bolela hlava. Asi by som mala obmedziť saké, pomyslela si, ako napokon každé ráno. Dnes ju však navyše premkol nezvyčajný a dosť nepríjemný pocit, že včera sa stalo niečo dôležité. Nejak to súviselo so Sunou a kazekagem. Po chvíli úporného premýšľania dospela k záveru, že im len asi poslala prianie k úspešnému veľkému upratovaniu a prevalila sa na druhý bok.


	2. Chapter 2

,,Eeh..."

Neji Hyuuga sa nezmohol na slovo, a krásy Piesočnej dediny za to naozaj nemohli. Na tvári sa mu usadil natoľko prekvapený výraz, ako mu len dovoľoval zapnutý Byakugan.

Škoda len, že si ho nikto nevšímal.

,,Sila mladosti!" Záblesk chrupu Gai-senseia by oslepil aj mangekyou sharingan. ,,Aby sme sa zahriali pred misiou, navrhujem tisíc koliečok okolo Suny!" Jeho najvernejší žiak bol príliš zamestnaný obdivným pohľadom na to, aby ho nejak znepokojil postupujúci západ slnka o pol druhej poobede, pozostatok ich poslednej výmeny názorov. ,,Dvetisíc, Gai-sensei!" ,,Takže tritisíc! Počujete, tím? Tritisíc koliečok!" TenTen na nich len zagánila zobďaleč a ďalej pokračovala v zúrivom čmáraní niečoho, čo pripomínalo dva kastróle v zelenom neopréne.

Neji však rozhodne práve nemal možnosť pohoršovať sa nad správaním svojho tímu. Scéna, ktorá sa odohrávala pred jeho zrakom, rozhodne patrila k tomu najbizarnejšiemu, čo v živote videl. A že toho videl už dosť veľa.

,,Má Gaara nejaké tajné dvojča?" spýtal sa napokon. Bolo to jediné možné vysvetlenie, prečo práve pozoroval inak toho času zväčša pokojného a stoického kazekageho, ako nazúrene vyhadzuje kompletný obsah svojej kancelárie von oknom. Pre Temari krčiacu sa pri dvarách, Shikamara v očividne vertikálnej polohe a ohromné množstvo krabíc so znakom Listovej dediny už teóriu nemal.

Otrasene vypol Byakugan a s nekonečným uspokojením zaregistroval, že Gai-sensei s Leem odišli demonštrovať svoju silu mladosti niekam inam. TenTen znudene zabodávala kunai do náčrtu kastrólov a nezdalo sa, že by ju Nejiho vyvedenie z miery nejak zaujalo.

Počkať. Krabice?

Áno, hokage pri zadávaní misie hovorila niečo o krabiciach. Ale pri jej rannej schopnosti artikulácie to rovnako mohlo byť Kabuto alebo názov včerajšieho druhu alkoholu.

Neji si povzdychol. Opäť sa utvrdil v presvedčení, že jediný obyvateľ Konohy, kto berie aspoň niečo vážne, je on sám. Možno by sa mal presťahovať.

Suna sa mu však už zrazu nezdala tak bezpečná.

xxx

,,Načo...je...ti...sakra...toľko...kaktusov?" ziapala Temari uhýbajúc sa pred dobre mierenou kanonádou z produkcie svojho brata. Úbohé sukulenty v črepníkoch sa triasli od strachu ako želatína, aj keď si Gaara zjavne cenil objekty svojej najnovšej záľuby natoľko, aby ich nevyšmaril na ulicu. Dobre vedieť, aké máš priority, braček, pomyslela si Temari a smerom ku dverám zakričala: ,,Hej, Listoví, dostali ste už nejaký nápad?

,,Pracuje sa na tom," ozval sa Shikamaru. Temari by možno aj ocenila jeho nezvyčajnú aktivitu, keby na ňu práve nebol páchaný atentát kaktusmi.

,,Už sme skoro dokreslili všetky figúrky shogi," dodala Sakura, „už len hracia doska a Shikamaru už na niečo príde. Ešteže je všade toľko papiera." Temari skoro švihlo o zem. Shogi? Teda, vždy mala tušenie, že Narovi raz z toľkého pozerania oblakov preskočí, ale prečo práve teraz?

Gaarovi sa medzičasom minuli črepníky a bezvýrazne si prezeral výsledok svojho vyčíňania. Jeho predstava upratanej miestnosti sa, zdá sa, medzičasom trochu poupravila, keďže momentálne bola kancelária okrem absencie nábytku ozdobená pieskovými chápadlami a majestátnou prasklinou na strope. Temari sa bez rozmýšľania rozhodla tentokrát nepremeškať príležitosť. Ak chce jej brat zdemolovať vlastnú dedinu, prosím, ale nech si to robí sám.

,,Gaara, tie krab..."

Žiadosť o pomoc však nikdy nemala byť vyslovená. V tej chvíli sa totiž na okennej rímse pracovne objavila postava zahalená v kúdole prachu a s výrazom boha pomsty. Jednu dlaň mala vytrčenú v bojovnom geste a druhou zvierala ligotavý shuriken, pripravený preťať hustý púštny vzduch a zasiahnuť objekt hnevu. Pred tým pohľadom cúvol aj kazekage.

Keď prach opadol, ukázalo sa, že to bol len Neji Hyuuga.

Temari si vydýchla. Konečne niekoho napadlo prísť z opačnej strany.

,,Hyuuga, neviem, prečo si prišiel, ale máme tu taký malý problém..." Kým stihla ukázať na rozčapené dvere, zasiahol ju priamo do tváre prúd piesku. Vinníka určila pomerne jednoznačne.

,,GAARA!" zrevala, vytierajúc si piesok z očí. Stačil však jediný pohľad, aby zhodnotila, že primárnym cieľom prvého a všetkých ďalších útokov je značne prekvapený návštevník z Konohy, ktorému bol v tejto situácii Byakugan užitočný asi ako Tobimu slnečné okuliare. Gaara nemal rád, keď ho niekto rušil pri veľkom upratovaní.

,,GAARA!" zopakovala výhražne Temari. Spojenectvu s Konohou by vražda člena ich šľachtického rodu rozhodne práve nepomohla. S unaveným povzdychom sa teda vrhla pomáhať úbohému Hyuugovi. Toto ti zajtra pripomeniem, braček.

xxx

,,Temari? Deje sa niečo? Prečo je tam taký hluk?" Sakura sa márne snažila prekričať čudesné podozrivé zvuky ozývajúce sa spoza krabíc. Vrhla zrak na Shikamara absolútne sústredeného na improvizované figúrky, mrmlajúceho si popod nos a z času na čas krútiaceho hlavou. Nepotrebovala byť génius, aby zistila, že to nevyzerá práve najlepšie.

,,Čau," ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom. Ani sa nepotrebovala otočiť. Rozhodla sa tak neučiniť však najmä preto, lebo prichádzajúci by uvítanie pravdepodobne neprežil v celistvom stave.

,,Jiraya sa opäť prekonal," oznámil veselo, „nový diel som prečítal už trikrát. Výborná je hlavne pasáž, kde..." Zarazil sa, keď uvidel takmer viditeľné plamene hnevu olizujúce Sakurin chrbát. Kakashi o bližšie zoznámenie sa s jej päsťou rozhodne nestál. Presunul teda svoju pozornosť na najpozoruhodnejšiu časť inak chudobnej scenérie, ktorá sa mu ponúkala.

,,Zaujímavé," podotkol a pristúpil ku škatuliam, aby si ich prezrel zblízka. ,,Má kazekage dnes zlú náladu, keď sa zabarikádoval?" spýtal sa vážne.

,,Veľmi vtipné, Kakashi-sensei," precedila kunoichi a v rámci zachovania svojho učiteľa pri aspoň relatívnom zdraví vrhla vražedný pohľad na pavúka nevinne sa presúšajúceho po stene.

,,Inak, dole na chodbe som stretol nejakého člena Rady," prehodil Kakashi, akoby mu vôbec práve nehrozila krutá a bolestivá smrť, „pýtal sa, či už kazekage doupratoval."

,,He?" povedala sa Sakura, no kým stihla vyjadriť svoj názor, že táto informácia je úplne od veci, bez súvisu, vôbec nerieši ich situáciu a celkove by sa Kakashi mal odporúčať do horúcich pekiel, zdvihol Shikamaru hlavu od shogi.

,,Takže kazekage je naozaj tam vnútri?" spýtal sa kontrolne a skusmo presunul figúrku o políčko vpred. Otázka to bola zbytočná vzhľadom na pomerne zreteľné zvuky spoza krabíc, ktorých by ani Temari pri najlepšej vôli nebola schopná. ,,Takže sa tam momentálne nachádza upratujúci Gaara a Temari, ktorá sa nemôže dostať von kvôli tomuto tu," pokúsil sa zhrnúť východiskovú situáciu. Neuľahčoval mu to fakt, že pri upratovaní väčšinou človek nevydáva bojové pokriky. Ale napokon, bol to Gaara.

Akékoľvek rodiace sa hypotézy však v zárodku zahubil zreteľný výkrik „Si mŕtvy, Hyuuga!" nasledovaný dvojitým zajačaním.

,,Tem? Čo sa to tam deje?" prejavil prvý duchaprítomnosť Nara. Odpoveďou mu bolo len ďalšie zajačanie nasledované nepublikovateľným prejavom na adresu kazekageho.

,,WTF?" pridala sa Sakura. „Aký Hyuuga? Hádam len nie Hinatin tatko..." Predstava súboja Hiashiho Hyuugy s piesočným ninjom bola viac než desivá. ,,To bude Neji," vyjadril sa Kakashi. Vzápätí sa jeho domnienka potvrdila, lebo nepochybne Nejiho hlas za krabicami zakričal: ,,Upokojte sa, prosím, kazekage-sa...humpf..." Výrok bol nasledovaný tlakovou vlnou, ktorá zatriasla aj horou z krabíc.

,,Ak budú chvíľu pokračovať, možno to spadne samo od seba!" potešila sa Sakura. ,,Ale čo robí Neji v Sune?"

Kakashi sa zamyslel. ,,Takže sa mi to možno nezdalo, keď som videl Gaia s Leem bežať cez mesto..."

Po chodbe sa ozvali dva páry entuziastických krokov. Kakashimu prešiel mráz po chrbte.

xxx

Nad Piesočnou dedinou sa zdvihol vietor. Pohľadný mladý ninja zastal na skale so zachmúreným výrazom v tvári. Snehobiela yukata mu skĺzla z pleca. Nevšímal si to; bol príliš zamestnaný gánením na Sunu a tým, aby mu ofina viala správnym smerom. Vždy si potrpel na isté dekórum.

Nacvičeným pohybom namieril dva sharingany na Sunu.


	3. Chapter 3

,,Sila mladosti!"

Chodbou sídla kazekageho sa otriasol dvojhlasný výkrik. Nemal vonkoncom žiaden súvis s čímkoľvek, čo sa tam práve odohrávalo, a nezdalo sa, že by mu to prekážalo. Naopak, ozvena prehlušila aj zvuky urputného boja momentálne zvádzaného v okrúhlej pracovni a zdalo sa, že sa dokonca postará aj o jeho ukončenie. Po tom, čo sa jeden z účastníkoy s výkrikom „Áááánie, to sú zas oni!" pokúsil odporúčať sa cez okno, sa však rozpútala nová vlna násilností. Kage Piesočnej dediny nemal rád, keď ho rušili pri upratovaní, no ešte menej oceňoval, keď sa objekt jeho hnevu snažil zdrhnúť.

Kakashi Hatake si však nič z toho nevšímal. Práve sa k nemu totiž rútil jeho zlý sen v zelenej kombinéze osobne. Keď sa hľadanie najbližšej únikovej cesty skončilo po chvíli fatálnym neúspechom, povzdychol si a márne sa pokúsil o nadšený výraz.

,,Gai, rád ťa zas vidím." _Asi ako pijavicu,_ pomyslel si.

Gai-sensei sa nedal odradiť nie práve prívetivým uvítaním svojho kolegu.

,,Yo, Kakashi!" zrúkol nadšene. ,,Ako sa máš?" Rýchlosťou svetla pribehol k svojmu rivalovi.

_Až doteraz dobre,_ mal chuť odpovedať sivovlasý ninja, ale napokon sa obmedzil len na taktnejšie: ,,Fajn, len tu máme pár menších problémov s..."

,,No to je skvelé!" nedal sa odradiť Gai-sensei, ktorému očividne nič na situácii na chodbe neprišlo nezvyčajné. ,,Tak v tom prípade si môžeme dať ďalší súboj!"

,,..." vyjadril svoje stanovisko Kakashi a tváril sa, že ho nesmierne zaujalo Shikamarove shogi. Nevyšlo mu to, lebo to, čo hral Shikamaru sa už dobré dve hodiny na shogi nepodobalo ani náhodou. Kakashi stihol akurát dojsť k záveru, že Shikamaru sa už zas začal nudiť a teda jediný spôsob, akým sa kedy budú môcť dostať ku kazekagemu bude, ak sa vyhodí z okna spolu s Nejim a kaktusmi, keď ho Gai schytil a za Leeho povzbudzovania ho odvliekol do neurčita.

Na chodbe zavládlo ticho.

,,DATTEBAYO!"

Bohužiaľ, nevydržalo dlho.

,,Našiel som ramen, tebayo!" vykríkol nadšene ninja v oranžovej kominéze. Technicky z neho bolo vidieť _len_ kombinézu, zvyšok bol skrytý za horou porcelánových misiek naskladaných vratko na sebe. Občas z niektorej z nich vyšplechlo pár rezancov.

,,Zobral som si pár aj na cestu," oznámil celkom zbytočne. ,,Netuším síce, prečo za mnou ten chlapík asi pol cesty utekal a niečo kričal, ale...Sakura-chan! Ak chceš jeden ramen, tak..."

V tej chvíli sa stalo hneď niekoľko vecí.

Naruto, pre horu ramenu nevidiac pre oči, vrazil v plnej rýchlosti do krabicovej barikády.

Neji po šiestykrát preletel oknom, tentokrát spolu s Gaarom.

Sunou otriasol ohromný výbuch.

xxx

,,Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Najmladší Uchiha si vytieral prach z očí a nadával, až sa hory zelenali. Nech za to mohol ktokoľvek (a Sasuke presne vedel kto), jeho starostlivo pripravený imidž je úplne zruinovaný. Výpravu do Suny budú musieť zas odložiť.

Otvoril oči, aby zistil, v akom stave je jeho hakama. Tiež by si mohol zadovážiť nejakú náhradnú, táto je už tak zaplátaná, že drží len silou vôle.

Kimono na cucky však nebolo nič oproti tomu, na čo mu padol zrak.

,,V pohode, šéfe?" Juugo sa vyhrabal spod kopy kamenia, ktoré ešte pred minútou bolo kazekageho pracovňou. Vzápätí vypleštil oči a v kombinácii s kaktusom na hlave to pôsobilo tak komicky, že aj sám Sasuke by sa zasmial.

Tomu však momentálne veľmi do smiechu nebolo.

Naruto pohyboval ústami ako ryba na suchu a ignoroval fakt, že na seba práve prevrhol dvojciferný počet porcii ramenu. Sakura vyzerala, akoby jej práve padol kameň na hlavu, a nebolo to len tým, že tak kus stropu skutočne učinil.

Shikamaru spal. Našťastie je pre túto scénu úplne nepodstatný.

,,Nerada ti to oznamujem, Uchiha," ozvalo sa spod kopy spáleného kartónu, ,,ale práve si môjmu bratovi kompletne zničil úrad."

Poznámka prerušila Sasukeho v pokuse vyzízať v Narutovi dieru. Nevedel, čo na to povedať, tak sa len tváril husto. Nevyšlo mu to.

,,Sasuke?" Medzičasom sa na zdesenie predmetného missing-nina z prvotného šoku prebral Naruto. Otriasol zo seba rezance a zdalo sa, že sa nevie rozhodnúť, či svojho starého kamaráta objať alebo na mieste zavraždiť črepníkom. Kým stihol prísť na to, ako vykonať súčasne oboje, prenikol mu do mozgu fakt, že práve prišiel o dvojdňovú zásobu ramenu.

Uh-oh.

Sasuke nikdy nebol tak vďačný za svoju schopnosť vyhýbať sa letiacim predmetom ľubovoľného charakteru. Napokon, svojho času žil v jednej jaskyni s Orochimarom. Človek si na poletujúce hady a inú háveď pri každodenných výmenách názorov zvykne. Bol odhodlaný nenechať sa zahanbiť – aj štýlový ninja bažiaci po veľkolepej pomste sa raz za čas musí znížiť k takým prízemnostiam. Nanešťastie nedostal príležitosť zruinovať aj poslednú nedotknutú časť svojho outfitu.

Na úbohého Naruta sa vyrútila Karin s cieľom zabrániť ďalšej prípadnej devastácii svojho idolu. Jej okuliare však utrpeli pri výbuchu menšie poškodenie. Trafila teda tesne vedľa – do svojej úhlavnej ružovovlasej rivalky. Výkrik ,,Ochránim ťa, Sasukáčik!" situácii tiež veľmi nepomohol.

Karin očividne ešte nikto neinformoval, že pästný súboj so Sakurou nemôže skončiť inak než so súperom natrvalo prirazeným k najbližšej stene. Naruto okolo nich pobehoval a pokúšal sa to napraviť, ale po pár sekundách sa to zvrtlo na povzbudzovanie Sakury. Vo zbytkoch kazekageho úradu sa objavovali nové praskliny a začal sa podozrivo nakláňať.

Sasuke nepohnute stál ako kôl v plote a mračil sa. Na taký nedostatok pozornosti nebol zvyknutý. Vrhol očkom na Temari, ale tej sa práve podarilo zobudiť Shikamara a práve rozkladali shogi na čomsi, čo kedysi možno bývalo kusom schodiska. Suigetsu a Juugo sa obďaleč zabávali s úbohými kaktusmi a Gaara s Nejim boli ešte stále v bezvedomí. Maito Gai si to šinul po ulici popri nich a Kakashi sensei...počkať.

Sasukemu napadlo jediné riešenie situácie.

Rozhodol sa zdúchnuť.

xxx

Sunou sa rozľahlo toho dňa už druhé zadunenie. Tým, ktorí by sa pozerali z okna, by sa naskytol jedinečný pohľad na zaprášeného ninju opásaného fialovou šnúrou, ako uteká nadzvukovou rýchlosťou ulicami Piesočnej dediny. Za ním v tesnom závese nasledovalo niekoľko ďalších, podobne zaprášených postáv, medzi ktorými nechýbal ani samotný kazekage-sama, a starostlivo sa vyhýbali skalám, ktoré bývali jeho sídlom.

Z okna sa však nikto nepozeral. Všetci vedeli, že keď kazekage upratuje, nie je bezpečné zostávať nablízku.

Ešteže veľké upratovanie v Sune býva len raz do roka.


End file.
